Rebel
by SavedByLightning
Summary: A collision with a rogue bludger causes James Sirius Potter to change drastically. He is no longer cocky and daring, instead he's timid and quiet. His family have tried everything but it seems nothing is going to get the old James back. Could the sudden appearance of rebellious, confidant and mysterious student Blair Lockwood make any difference?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter, any story lines or any characters created by JK Rowling. I only own my own creations.**

* * *

><p>Blair Lockwood smirked to herself as she walked away from blazing fire, leaving the sound of squealing girls behind. She had no doubt that Professor Hart would not hesitate in expelling her this time but she didn't care, it was worth it and if the school didn't want their dormitories to be set on fire they shouldn't of built them from wood. It wasn't entirely Blair's fault to be fair, she had always had a bit of an affinity for fire and everyone knew that, they also knew that when she got angry there were consequences. So if her annoying dorm mates had shut up when Blair had told them too, they wouldn't be in this predicament.<p>

* * *

><p>Professor Hart sighed and pressed her middle and index finger sharply against her temple in frustration as she watched the dark haired girl walk calmly from the scene of panic. In the year Blair Lockwood had been attending Salem's institute for young witches she had managed to cause three fires, start fights on four different occasions and turn a visit from Salem's institute for young wizards into a huge scene of debauchery by spiking as many drinks as possible with a very strong lust potion. She was a popular girl but for all the wrong reasons, most girls feared the fact that violence seemed to follow her around and the others looked up to her for standing out. The Elderly professor and the other staff members had tried everything with the troubled sixteen year old, offering her therapy, someone to talk to and special privileges to try and improve her behaviour. The only thing that had caused the headmistress to hold off on expelling Blair for so long was the fact that she was a hugely talented young witch with magic highly advanced for her age and when in the right situation she could actually behaved well if with a slight attitude but now it had gone too far and she was once again endangering the lives of the other students. Hart sighed loudly again, she had only agreed to take on Blair as a favour to the head mistress of Salem's sister school in Australia when after nearly four years there they finally gave up and excluded the girl. Little was known about the young witch apart from the fact she was orphaned at a young age and bought up in a large orphanage where trouble always seemed to follow her. Then when she turned eleven she became the responsibility of Salem institute where her behaviour began to grow even more out of control.<p>

Hart turned from the window and back to her desk where she had parchment and a quill out ready. With haste she scribbled a letter, rolled it into a tube shape and walked over to the fire place. She opened a small hatch, spoke an address out loud and the letter was sucked from her hand into darkness. The floo chute was a fairly new invention created for when an owl delivered message wasn't quite fast enough and this letter definitely needed to reach its target quickly.

It took no more than 11 minutes from the hatch within the fireplace to reopen and for a new piece of parchment to be shot straight onto Hart's desk. With nimble fingers the professor unrolled the note and read the reply.

_Dear Professor Hart, _

_I am very sorry to hear of the circumstances you are facing. I see it in the girl's best interest that she continues in her education so yes I am happy to say Hogwarts will accept her and from what I have read about her I am hopeful we will be able to provide what she needs. Miss Lockwood can start here from the beginning of her sixth year in September. I have included what she will need to purchase for her first term and have also arranged to have a account set up in her name at Gringotts and some funds to be placed within since It is to my understanding that she has no family to provide for her. There will be a portkey leaving in two hours that will deliver her to me and her accommodation until the summer is over and I insist she takes it. _

_My best,_

_Professor McGonagall, Head mistress of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. _

Professor Hart finished the letter and let out a relieved breath. She had found someone to take Blair, someone more equipped to deal with the troubled young witch. She quickly announced over the magical announcement system that Blair Lockwood should report to her office. Now she just had to break the news that she had to move again.

Blair's hands were empty as she left her former headmistresses office. Her expulsion hadn't come as a surprise but the fact that she was being sent to a new school was, she had thought they had given up and would just leave her alone to live her life for once. But no she now had to attend a school in the bloody United Kingdom. She involuntarily shivered thinking about the British weather they had learnt about in her magical geography class. Blair had shouted and swore at her head mistress attempting to get out of attending yet another school but the stubborn old woman hadn't budged. Now the young witch stood alone in the office waiting room leaning lazily against the wall whilst twirling her hair around one finger. Hart had sent her trunk ahead to make sure she did take the portkey and go where she needed to go.

* * *

><p>It took nearly fifteen minutes for the large teacup in front of her to start glowing blue. Blair pushed away from the wall and reached out for it, immediately wincing at the strong tugging she felt behind her belly button as she was instantly transported halfway across the world. When she felt the ground and the room steady around her she opened her eyes to see she was now standing within a plain bedroom, the only obvious sign that she was meant to be here was her trunk by the bed. On turning around she noticed the tall man sat at the desk to her right. He had dark hair and blue eyes and he looked in his late thirties.<p>

"Hi, you must be Blair Lockwood, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Neville Longbottom, owner of this place but I will also be your herbology professor at Hogwarts." The man spoke as he stood and held out a hand to her. Blair shook his hand confidently as she looked Neville Longbottom over once more in detail. With one quick glance she noticed the subtle scars on his face and the simple tattoo of what looked like a sword on the inside of his right forearm. She could tell he'd forgotten to shave that morning since there was slight stubble starting to grown on his chiselled face. His smile was friendly and handsome and Blair instantly liked him.

"Hi, It's nice to meet you too." Blair replied quickly once she felt she had stared enough. "Where exactly are we though?" She asked quickly looking around again.

"We are in the Leaky Cauldron the pub which my wife and I own. This will be your room untill school starts in two weeks." Neville explained quickly before motioning for Blair to follow him. "Let's go introduce you shall we." Without questioning him Blair followed the tall man out the door which seemed to be crooked and down a old set of stairs that lead into a large living room with a slight scarlet red colour scheme. There were dozens of photo frames within the room all holding magical photos. On the comfortable looking leather sofas sat four people, an older woman around Neville's age with slightly greying dark blonde hair, a young girl with slighter darker blonde hair, and two older boys with the same shade hair as Neville.

"Blair this is my wife Hannah, she does an amazing job of running this place when I'm at Hogwarts." Neville introduced his wife with a smile before stepping forwards and planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Blair darling it's lovely to meet you, make sure you make yourself at home until you start school." She stated kindly to which Blair replied with a smile and nod. She liked Hannah too. These two weren't like other adults she had met, either treating her like she was a bomb about to explode or with no respect at all. They talked to her like they would anyone else and she appreciated that.

"And these are our children." Neville continued motioning to the other occupants of the room who were all smiling politely. "Our eldest son Franklin, our second son Nolan and our daughter Ellis." He pointed to each of the children as he mentioned them, they all smiled and waved. "Nolan is your age so will be in sixth year with you at Hogwarts." Neville explained causing the middle child who looked exceptionally like his father to look up and smile again. Blair smiled slightly, they seemed like a nice family, something unfortunately she had never experienced. She frowned slightly remembering the cruel orphanage she was bought up in before quickly pushing the thoughts away and smiling again at the family in front of her.

* * *

><p>Albus Potter awoke suddenly with a smile on his face. He had just had an amazing dream in which he, his brother and cousins pulled off the prank of the century. Eager to tell his brother about his dream he leapt out of bed and flung open the door that joined their two rooms. It was upon seeing his brother fast asleep in bed that Albus suddenly remembered and the smile on his face dropped.<p>

Growing up Albus' brother James Sirius Potter had been a rebellious boy eager to get into as much trouble as possible. He was hugely confident around everyone and almost oozed charm. This had all changed nearly a year ago during a quidditch match. James had been hit in the head with a rogue bludger and fallen from his broom hitting the ground hard before anyone had the chance to save him. Upon seeing the seriousness of his injuries James was immediately transferred to St Mungos where they claimed the only chance of saving him was too place him in a magical coma and allow him to heal. Months passed and during this time Harry and Ginny Potter were told that there was a large chance that they would not recognise the James that woke up. The bludger had struck him in the forehead causing the skull to fracture and the brain to be injured. Unfortunately the frontal lobe of the brain is what controls a person's personality so there was a huge chance James personality and general mood would change dramatically. It was something magic could not fix.

Two months later James awoke from his coma unaware of what had happened. At first the Potters and Weasleys were so relieved James was awake that they didn't realise the subtle changes in his personality, they put his sudden dislike of quidditch down to the accident. After a few weeks they did notice however that James was definitely not himself, he had lost his confidence and cockiness; he was now timid and shy around people. He disliked quidditch and the most surprising thing came when James returned to school. He refused to get in trouble like he used too, he kept up in class and handed all his work in on time and even studied over the weekends. When asked, the doctor told the Potters that it was unlikely James would ever return to what he used to be. This affected the Potters hugely but they were just grateful they still had James even if he had changed. They still had hope at least.

Albus returned to bed pining for the James he used to have, the James that he, his two cousins Louis and Fred and best friend Nolan would endlessly plan pranks and parties with, the James they could play quidditch with. He just wished there was some way his brother could be his brother again.

* * *

><p>Blair didn't really do much in the two weeks before she left for school. Of course she did sneak around the Leaky Cauldron and explore whilst the Longbottoms were out one morning, there was nothing that interested her too much though. She also accompanied the family to Diagon Alley, a high street of wizarding shops that could appeared behind the back of a old brick wall at the back of the pub. It explained to Blair why there was always so much foot traffic though the main room of the pub. This was apparently the place that all the students came to get their school supplies each year so Blair followed Neville's tall form across the cobbled streets in and out of various shops getting everything he said she needed for school, keeping her head down and out of sight out of habit. He also took her to a place he called Gringrotts. He explained that Hogwarts had set up an account for her and she could withdraw some money now for the school year and that if she needed more she could always write to him. The inside of Gringotts was filled with goblins; Blair had never actually seen one, only read about them in books. They glared at her in the suspicious way she was used to.<p>

Whilst in Diagon Alley Blair kept close to Nolan Longbottom, she found his calm and laid back presence a welcome change from all the uptight girls in her previous school. Whilst staying with them she had heard quite a bit about the family and Nolan's friends at school. His room was filled with posters and colours that he told her represented his school house Gryfindor. On his bedside table was a framed photograph of Nolan, his brother and sister at a younger age along with three other kids. One little girl around Ellis's age with flaming red hair and two boys one with raven black hair and green eyes and another with dark brown hair and light blue eyes who looked about a year older than Nolan and the other boy.. Blair hadn't asked who they were, she didn't want to pry, in fact Blair had been on her best behaviour for the past two weeks, no sneaking out, no fighting and no being rude. She liked the Longbottoms and didn't want to do anything to mess it up. They treated her with respect and therefore she did the same for her. It was the first time she had felt content somewhere in a long time. She was worried about Hogwarts though, communal places like schools, especially boarding schools tending to bring out the worst in her but with Neville someone she actually respected as one of her teachers it would be hard, for the first time she knew she would feel bad when misbehaving, when Neville finally saw the real her, the side of her Blair was sure he had be written to about.

"So Nolan, what do you guys do for fun at school?" Blair asked her new friend once Neville, Hannah and Ellis had left them to wonder off for a bit.

"I presume you are not talking about quidditch matches?" Nolan replied with a quirk of his eyebrow that Blair thought was cute. His reply confirmed what Blair had thought, Nolan liked to have a bit of fun as well, from offhand comments he had made it seemed like he knew how to get into trouble and since his dad was a teacher, not get caught. "Well there is always a party going on after hours, but the seventh years hardly share their booze with us so Albus and I like to sneak out and find our own fun." He finished. This time Blair quirked her elbow, Nolan had spoken about this Albus boy quite a bit, she wondered whether he was once of the boys in the photo frame.

"Would you say it's a good investment to buy our own booze now and take it to Hogwarts with us? Do bags get checked?" She asked already thinking about the power she would have over people if she could supply booze.

"It's a good idea but we are both underage so there's no point even trying to buy it, they don't sell without ID here." He stated. Blair shook her hair whilst smirking.

"Oh Longbottom you have no imagination." she replied laughing before heading off in the direction of a liquor store she had spotted at the bottom of the alley. Living in America had been good for one thing and that had been partying, nearly every weekend Blair would sneak out of school and meet some guys from Salem Boys institute to get drunk and have some well needed fun. Since the legal drinking age in America was 21 she had needed to get her hands on a fake ID. The one she had purchased was pretty believable, only being turned away once. Of course it helped that Blair herself looked much older than she was. Since the legal drinking age in Magical England was only 17 she had used a quick spell earlier that day to lower her age to a more believable 18. Planning ahead was something Blair was great at.

She reached the store and handed everything that would link her to Hogwarts to Nolan before turning to him.

"You stay here, the guy might recognise you from the pub." Blair stated simply before stepping into the store and immediately surveying the scene before her. It was a small store, a couple of rows of liquor a mix of muggle and wizard brands. Perfect she thought, In the corners of the store she saw 3 security cameras which she knew had been enhanced magically, they might be a problem if something went wrong but she doubt it would, she had found over the years that people found it hard to resist her for some reason. The man behind the counter looked to be in his mid forties, he was reading from a newspaper whilst sipping from a can.

Blair quickly made her way round the small shop picking up all the normal things like firewhiskey and alcoholic butterbeer as well as some muggle spirits she was fond of. Doing a quick calculation in her head Blair knew that she had more than enough money on her for all of this, Neville had been rather generous with the amount she could have for her supplies. Carefully carrying all the alcohol in one of the plastic baskets she had picked up by the door she made her way to the counter and gently cleared her throat to get the cashiers attention. He looked up from his paper with a bored expression. Blair shot him a quick smile and his face changed slightly so he could smile back.

I'm sorry to ask Miss but do you have any proof of age?" He spoke in a gruff voice eyes still on Blair. She kept smiling.

"Yeah of course." Blair replied. Since her ID was American Blair was careful to speak with the American accent she had perfected over the past year. She quickly pulled her purse out of her bag and with a practiced movement handed the small card to the man before her. He looked down at the card and then back to Blair twice before smiling and handing back her ID.

"That's fine thank you. Is this everything you need?" He spoke motioning to all the bottles between them. Blair went to reply before spotting a shelf of cigarettes and tobacco behind the man. Surely there were people at Hogwarts that smoked? Smiling slightly to herself she pointed past the man asking him for various brands of cigarettes and tobacco.

"Thank you, Have a nice day." Blair called behind her as she walked from the shop heavily laden down with bags. Once she stepped out the premises of the shop she quickly muttered a spell and the bags shrunk so they could be placed in her normal bag, she also cast a silencing spell on them so any clinking noises they made wouldn't give away what she was hiding.

Nolan was stood exactly where Blair had left him staring at her with his mouth wide open.

"Okay number one, why were you speaking with an American accent? Number two did you just use magic? And number three did you just use magic without a wand?" He asked obviously shocked.

"Well I used a different accent because my ID is American, it would be stupid to go in there speaking normally wouldn't it?" Blair replied referring to her normal Australian accent. "Also yes I did just use magic, we are in a place with magic all around us they aren't going to be able to trace it exactly back to me are they? And yes I did use wand less magic, I've been able to use it since I was about 13 because I'm amazing." Blair finished with a confident smirk before walking away and motioning for Nolan to follow.

"Come young one, we have plenty to talk about and you have lots to learn." She joked heading back to where Neville told them to meet him.

Blair sat on her bed in the Leaky Cauldron with Nolan beside her. The alcohol and fags she had brought were in front of them.

"Think about it Nol you said people underage can never get their hands on things like this. Think of what people are going to do and pay for it and plus the fun we can have ourselves with it." The brunette spoke to the boy who was becoming her best friend and new partner in crime.

"True, I do have loads of people that would buy any of this. And we could sneak you out to get more when we run out right?" Nolan replied smirking at the deviancy of this girl beside him, he was sure she would be a Slytherin.

"Exactly Longbottom, now you're learning." She replied making them both laugh.

* * *

><p>The last couple of days of the holidays went by quickly; Blair spent a lot of time with Nolan, planning for the year. They had become fast friends and Blair was glad she would know someone at school. On the 1st of September every year the Hogwarts Express, a huge old fashioned train took all the students to Hogwarts. Since Blair was a transfer however she would be apparating in with Neville so to speak to the Headmistress first.<p>

The previous night Hannah had made sure Nolan, Ellis and Blair had everything packed in their trunks and everything ready for the next day. Hannah was so kind and motherly to Blair despite only knowing her two weeks. It was something Blair admired in the older woman.

"You ready?" Nolan asked Blair, his face peeking round the door frame. Blair looked up from her shoes and smiled at him. Her dark hair was pulled out her face and into a bun for once and her face was makeup free like always. She nodded at him before shouldering her bag and walking over to him. Blair and Neville were going to see the others off first before making their way to school.

" I'm going to miss this place you know?" Blair told Nolan as they made their way downstairs.

"Yeah me too, You're welcome to come back for the holidays though." He offered. "Providing you don't get kicked out of school before Christmas" He joked making Blair laugh. She had told him pretty much everything about her, all the trouble she had got into over the years and luckily he accepted it easily.

"Common guys quickly now, we don't want to miss the train." They heard Hannah call from the kitchen. Blair and Nolan walked into the kitchen where everyone was waiting minus Franklin who had already gone off to work at the Ministry.

"Right remember to keep hold of your trunks now." Hannah instructed. "Ellis you come with me, Neville grab hold of Nolan and Blair. Everyone did as they were asked and within seconds Blair felt the familiar sensation of apparation as they were torn from the room and appeared in what looked like an apparation spot just outside a huge train station.

Blair followed silently as the others placed their trunks onto trolleys and pushed them in front of them as they confidently walked into the train station and made their way towards the special entrance which Nolan had told Blair was Platform 9 and 3/4.

Blair didn't know what to expect, obviously not a sign pointing the way to Hogwarts express but when the Longbottoms stopped all she could see was the brick wall between platforms nine and ten. Hannah caught sight of Blair's confused face and laughed.

"You just run straight through the wall dear. Nolan will show you how." and with that Nolan moved forwards at pace and walked straight into the wall. Instead of crashing like Blair believed he would Nolan simply passed through and disappeared.

Not one to think about what she was doing Blair copied exactly what Nolan had done and soon she was on the other side as well where Nolan was stood waiting patiently. He was surprised that she had followed him through so quickly, first timers tended to take a while to get the courage to walk straight into a wall.

Blair was staring amazed at the scene before her, she had never seen anything so obviously like a wizarding world before, in both America and Australia wizards were highly blended with muggles so the old wizarding ways seemed to had disappeared but here it was like they had all be revived. There were people bustling around, students and parents. All carrying huge trunks like her own along with cages holding owls, cats and even the pygmy puffs Nolan had showed her in a shop in Diagon alley. There was a huge old fashioned steam engine in front of her scarlet in colour with steam billowing out its top. Blair must have been stood staring quite a while because the rest of the Longbottoms were now stood behind her.

"I thought exactly the saw when I was first here." Neville whispered in her ear.

"Blair honey you stay here with Ellis and I now, we don't want you getting lost." Hannah said kindly as Neville and Nolan ran off in the direction of a group of red headed people. "Don't worry, you will meet the majority of them at Hogwarts/" She explained when she saw the girl staring.

Blair continued staring as Hannah said her goodbyes to her only daughter, telling her to write and have fun. Ellis smiled and hugged her mum tight before saying something about meeting Lily and Hugh and running off towards the train. Hannah turned back to Blair.

"Now it's your time to go with Neville now Blair, It's been lovely having you around. Make sure you make the most of Hogwarts and don't get into too much trouble" She joked also knowing most of Blair's behavioural history. Blair gasped slightly as Hannah pulled her in for a hug, something she hadnt felt properly for years, before smiling. "You are always welcome back anytime Blair and don't hesitate to ask for anything, all you have to do is write. And remember to let me know what house you're sorted into." Hannah finished making Blair smile. She had to fight to keep her voice normal as she returned the goodbyes. She hadn't known someone to care about her this much is so many years.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Right so this is the first chapter of my story. I have some sort of idea where I'm going with it but will take into account any suggestions or constructive criticism from you guys. Sorry there is not much James in this chapter but he will come into more very soon.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter, any story lines or any characters created by JK Rowling. I only own my own creations.**

* * *

><p>Nolan and Ellis made their way through the narrow corridors of the train once their parents and Blair were out of sight. Nolan felt bad for leaving Blair behind; it would be less nerve wracking at the feast if she had met everybody before hand on the train. He wondered again which house she would be put in. There was a part of him that really wanted his new friend to be in Gryffindor with him but she was so cunning and devious he was sure she would be in Slytherin. Of course there was the chance that she would be a Ravenclaw, she was incredibly gifted magically, he had seen her do wandless magic on numerous occasions in the last week and heard his parents discussing what they had called unique magic.<p>

"They are in here Nol." Ellis snapped Nolan out of his thoughts and grabbed his shirt pulling him sharply to the left. Inside the compartment he was met with all the people he had known since he was little, the Weasleys, Potters and Scamanders. His best friend Albus Potter looked up and grinned at the two of them. Ellis instantly moved to sit next to her best friend and Albus' sister Lily. The Potters had always been a big part of their life. Nolan's dad Neville and Albus's dad Harry were close friends after the war so lots of days and holidays were spent in each other's company. Since Nolan and Ellis were the same age as Albus and Lily it was inevitable that they would end up best friends. The oldest Potter James was a one year older than Nolan and two years younger than Franklin. He had always been close with Albus and Nolan though, well he had been until last year. Now he preferred the company of himself more than anything. Nolan looked over at the oldest Potter boy as Albus chatted animatedly about the year ahead. James looked strange and unnatural the way he was now, sat up straight, a pair of horn-rimmed glasses on the bridge of his nose and a book in his hand. His usually messy hair was cut short and tamed slightly and his face was missing its usual grin. The old James would have been sprawled across the seat, not caring who he was laying on, his hair would have been unimaginably messed up and those glasses would have been hidden at the bottom of his trunk, despite them being prescribed by the healers half way through second year. This was James' seventh year, the last time he would be at Hogwarts. When Nolan and Albus had started Hogwarts and been sorted into Gryffindor they had stayed up late their first night with James, Freddie and Louis planning for this very year. James was adamant he would make his seventh year memorable and get into as much trouble as humanely possible. That definitely was not in his plan of action now.

"So are you going to tell me about this mysterious Blair?" Albus asked once people had settled down into the normal train routine.

Nolan smiled and nodded. "Right yeah, basically her name is Blair Lockwood, she's an orphan from Australia but was kicked out of school there, was sent to another in the US but got kicked out of there too for setting fire to the dorms among other things. Prof McGonanagall agreed to let her come to Hogwarts so she's being staying with us for the last two weeks." Albus nodded and raised his eyebrows at his best friend urging him to carry on. "Yeah so like I said in my letter she's really cunning, she's already bought a load of booze and is planning on selling it to people this year. Not to mention she's bloody hot, amazing dark brown hair, these browny grey eyes and a sneaky little smile that's going to make the boys go crazy." Nolan finished and looked to his friend who was smirking with wide eyes.

"Well this year is definitely going to be good." Albus replied with a wink making Nolan snort and shove him lightly on the shoulder.

* * *

><p>Again Blair found herself following the tall form of Neville Longbottom, but this time it was through her new school. She was being particularly careful not to trip on the cloak she had to wear with her new school uniform. When getting dressed she had silently charmed her skirt to sit a little higher and her shirt to fit a little tighter. She needed to make a good first impression here and she had found the best way to do this was to look good. The halls were wide, tall, cold and echoic, nothing like the modern corridors of her old school. There were tapestries and portraits surrounding them, most of them were glaring and looking down at her. Without thinking Blair raised her hand and stuck her middle finger up at the next portrait they passed, a stout old man sneering at the two of them.<p>

"Please refrain from swearing at the portraits Blair. Many of them have links to the head mistresses office and we wouldn't want her hearing of this before the two of you have met would we?" Neville spoke without turning around. Despite being reprimanded already Blair still liked Neville, he used that jokey but stern voice that not many teachers could master.

"Yes sir." Blair muttered with a smirk now trying not to look at any walls as they carried on walking.

They finally stopped at what looked like a statue of a bird like creature. Blair inspected her fingernails as Neville pulled out his wand and pointed it at the statue mumbling something. Seconds later the statue moved upwards and a moving stone staircase was revealed. Without a word Neville ascended up the stairs leaving Blair to follow. I guess it's time to meet the new boss Blair thought to herself. She really hoped she liked this head mistress.

Blair decided that she did like this head mistress. Professor McGonagall was an elderly lady, strict but fair. She wore old wizarding robes with a hat covering her grey hair. She smiled slightly as she addressed Neville and Blair reaching over her desk to shake both their hands. After introductions and a brief description of what Blair would be doing this year the old Professor made sure that Blair was fully aware of the rules Hogwarts had. She went over each of the older and newer ruled twice making sure Blair was listening and understood what was being said. She made Blair swear that she would try her hardest before introducing her to the other main teachers in the school. Obviously she knew the Gryfindor head of house as that was Neville. She then met the head of Slytherin and potions master Professor Slughorn, an elderly but plump man who looked at Blair with a strange expression. Then there was Professor Chang the Ravenclaw head and transfiguration teacher and lastly the Hufflepuff head Professor Tate a friendly looking women with yellowy blonde hair, she taught charms.

By the time Blair and the five Professors had sorted out everything regarding her future schooling and behaviour a bell in the corner of the room chimed making all the adults in the room stand.

"It's time for the sorting ceremony." Neville explained quickly before they all filed out the room and back down into the maze that are the corridors of Hogwarts.

"So as you know there are four houses, at the beginning of each year all the new students are called up one by one and there is a special method used to choose their house." Neville spoke to Blair as they followed. "You will be sorted after the first years as you are a transfer."

Right then the small group had reached a set of huge wooden doors. They opened automatically with a loud creak as McGonagall approached revealing a magnificent hall before Blair. It was decorated with all the houses colours with four long tables running the length. There was a raised platform at the far end with a table running along that as well. The ceiling was so high that even if it wasn't enchanted to look like the sky Blair couldn't have seen it. The room was so amazing, Blair finally felt at home.

"Now Miss Lockwood you are to sit at the teachers table with us until you are sorted." Blair's new head mistress explained leading the way towards the far end of the great hall. There were teachers all ready seated chatting away about their summers when McGonagall addressed them.

"Everybody this is our transfer student Blair Lockwood, she is to be sorted after the first years. Obviously I know you will make her feel welcome. Blair please sit." McGonagall spoke motioning to the chair behind her own. Blair did so in silence and proceeded to stay silent for the next half hour as everything happened. She watched who she presumed were the entirety of the students file into the hall smiling, laughing and hugging all wearing the same uniform as her just with a variety of colours when it came to their ties. Blair's own tie was plain black at the moment. Blair found herself smiling as she saw a familiar face; she noticed of Ellis Longbottom as she walked into the hall flanked by a taller red headed girl. Her smile grew even more when she noticed Nolan shortly after. Nolan was grinning at the black haired boy to his right. He noticed Blair as he looked up at his dad sending them both and smile and a wave.

Still staying silent Blair sat and watched the students settle down and the extremely nervous looking first years get herded into the room by what she could only describe as a giant hairy man. She clapped politely as the sorting started, each child being called to the front and to her surprise an old hat being placed on their head. It usually took a couple of minutes but sometimes within seconds the hat would cry out the house that this new student would be in causing the respective house to cheer and clap. The whole sorting went by surprisingly quickly; before she knew it Professor McGonagall was standing up and addressing the school again.

"Now first years welcome to Hogwarts and I hope you will be very happy in your houses and welcome back to the rest of you. I hope you enjoyed your summer." McGonagall spoke smiling slightly as they cheered. "Now before we can start the feast we have one last student to sort, a transfer from a different school. Miss Lockwood will be in sixth year so please make her feel welcome." The headmistress turned and motioned to Blair. Without hesitation the girl got up and moved towards the professor standing in front of everyone. Big crowds had never really worried Blair. She sat on the stool as she had seen the first years too and suppressed a grin as the hat was placed on her head. She was surprised however when she heard a voice in her head.

"_Ahh what do we have here? A rebellious one I see, expelled from two schools, tut tut. Such a waste as well, the amount of power you hold. But where to put you? Maybe Slytherin would be the best fit? You have Slytherin in your blood you know? Although your mother and Grandfather were placed elsewhere, the only ones to ever have been." _

Blairs eyes widened in shock. You know who my mother is? She thought hoping the hat would hear her.

"_Yes of course I do, I can sense bloodlines you know. I know your mother, your mother's father, your father's brother and all the family before them. However it is not my place to say. The most I can do is place you where your mother and Grandfather were both placed."_

"GRYFINDOR!" Blair suddenly heard out loud. Gryffindor? She smiled slightly as she looked up to see Nolan on his feet cheering for her louder than the rest of his house, their house.

She made her way slowly to the table thinking over everything she had just heard. It had always troubled her not knowing who her parents were and know she had found out that her mother had be schooled here in Hogwarts. She was in Gryffindor just like her mum.

As Blair reached the table she was pulled into a big hug by both Nolan and Ellis, they were smiling at her and she could see Neville smiling and clapping over their shoulders.

"I can't believe you're a Gryffindor!" Nolan almost shouted "I thought for sure you would be a Slytherin."

"Yeah so did I from what you've told me about the house." Blair laughed back. Her eyes wide as a huge feast upon the table before her. "Let's eat I'm starving."

Nolan grinned and nodded moving over slightly to allow a space for Blair. The young witch instantly reached for the food and started shovelling not noticing everyone around her watching. When Blair realised it was quiet she looked up surprised at the amount of people looking. The boy sat opposite her spoke up.

"Don't stop on our account. There's something sexy about a girl who loves her food." He finished with a wink causing Blair's mouth which was luckily empty by this point to drop open. Nolan snorted beside her.

"Don't worry about him, he makes everyone uncomfortable. Here I'll introduce you to people so they can finally stop staring and we can eat. Everybody this is Blair, Blair these are the Weasley's and Potters." He dropped his voice as they all waved and said hello. "I'll tell you about each of them later on don't worry.

"It's nice to meet you Blair, I'm Albus Potter, Nolan has told me a lot about you." The boy opposite her spoke again holding his hand out for Blair.

"All good I hope." She replied causing a chorus of laughs. She studied Albus closely, she could obviously see now that he was the boy from the photo in Nolan's room. His large green eyes had the same mischievous glint as they did in the photo. The green of his eyes contrasted well with his raven black hair and from what she could see he was well built but fairly short. He was quite good looking; she could tell he was one of those boys that girls constantly obsessed over. From the way he joked and acted around with Nolan she could tell they were close friends.

"That there next to Ellis is my sister Lily." Albus said pointing across the table to wear the two girls were sitting. Lily Potter was the complete opposite to Albus with her thin frame, flaming red hair and big brown eyes. She was quietly beautiful in the way that only came naturally. Lily smiled nicely at Blair and waved before returning to her conversation with Ellis who was obviously her best friend. Blair smiled at the fact that the two sets of siblings had found friends in each other.

"And I'll introduce you to my brother as he probably won't do it." Albus laughed pointing to the boy Blair had yet to notice next to her. "That's James."

James looked up silently and smiled slightly before quickly turning away from the group and back to his food. Blair looked at the boy beside her. He didn't look like his siblings with slightly lighter hair than Albus and bright blue eyes hidden behind his glasses. He seemed uncomfortable around everyone. Blair new this was the other boy in Nolan's photo but he didn't look the same and not just because he now had glasses. In the photo he had looked bright and cheerful, the same look in his eyes as Nolan and Albus. His face had been consumed with the type of smirk that you don't just lose, she knew because she'd had the same smirk for as long as she could remember. The boy she saw now looked uncomfortable and sad, his face was neutral and hands clenched in his lap. Blair didn't know what it was but James Potter intrigued her, she watched him subtly throughout the dinner looking for a clue to why he seemed so unhappy.

* * *

><p>The feast finished quickly and Blair had definitely eaten as much as she could. They had never fed her that well at her own school. She smiled contently to herself as she followed Nolan, the Weasleys and the Potters back to wear she would be living. They reached a portrait of a large woman where Nolan explained that you needed a password to get in. behind the portrait she discovered and huge room in what seemed to be a tower. The colour scheme was obviously red and gold just like Nolan's bedroom, it was cosy and homely. Lily and Ellis had shown Blair up a set of stairs and showed her the room that she would be staying in. There were five beds within the circular room; she spotted her trunk at the end of the bed nearest to the window. The room was empty apart from her so her roommates were obviously still downstairs. Changing out of her uniform like Ellis had told her she could she pulled on a pair of black jeans and baggy red hoody. After she was changed she walked back down the stairs and was quickly pulled over the fireplace by Nolan. Blair instantly fell at home in front of the roaring fire. It was there that Nolan quietly told Blair about each of the Weasley and Potter clan whilst they were preoccupied with their own conversations.<p>

"So the Weasley family is made up of five brothers and one sister. I'll start the youngest Ginny. Ginny Weasley married Harry Potter, who I'm sure you've heard of and they are the parents of James, Al and Lily." Nolan explained. Blair's eyebrows shot up, of course she knew about Harry Potter, they had learnt a lot about him and the war back in Australia. She knew Albus looked familiar; he looked just like his dad. "Then there's the youngest son Ron who married his best friend Hermione and they had two kids Rose who's the same age as me and Hugo who is the same age as Ellis and Lily." Nolan pointed to the two red heads nearest the fire. "Then there's George, he married Angelina and they have Freddie over there, he's named after George's twin brother who died in the war and that's their daughter Roxanne. Before that there's Percy who married Audrey and they have two girls Molly who isn't here because she's a seventh year Hufflepuff and Lucy who's sat over there with Lily. Then there's Charlie but he's irrelevant because he didn't marry and have kids but he's a pretty cool guy and works with dragons in Romania. Lastly there's Bill who married Fleur and they have Victoire who's already left Hogwarts, and Dominique and Louis the two blondes sat just there." Nolan finished his explanation and leant back in his chair.

"Wow confusing much." Blair laughed. She smiled to herself all of the Weasley's had been so nice to her so far, offering her advice about the school and welcoming her into their group graciously.

"Can I ask something?" Blair asked to which Nolan replied with a nod. "What's up with James, I know I don't even know him but he just seems off." Blair had been wondering about the boy since the feast and the fact that he was the only family member not to gather in front of the fire was confusing.

"The story behind James is sort of long and complicated." Nolan replied a sad look on his face. "Basically James used to be exactly like me and Al, a trouble maker. He loved the attention and loved pulling pranks. He was a cocky little shit actually. But about a year ago he was hit by a bludger and put in a coma. When he woke up after 2 months his personality had changed so much, he's like the complete opposite now. Prefers to be by himself, doesn't want to do anything with his family anymore." He finished his eyes on Albus who was laughing with his cousin Freddie.

"Have you tried to make him do the things he used to? Maybe it would help him remember why he liked it?" Blair asked her eyes flitting to the staircase for no reason.

"We tried to at the beginning but he just refused and it pushed him even further away. The Doctor said to give him his space but he probably won't go back to how he was." Blair nodded and the two of them sat in silence for a while listening to snippets of other conversations. Blair tried to think about something else but James kept popping into her head. What was wrong with her she hadn't even spoken to the boy? She just felt so bad, she would hate to suddenly wake up a different person, unable to be what everyone wanted her to be. Finally pushing the blue eyed boy out of her brain she had an idea.

"So who out of these people will be up for a little celebration tonight? In honour of me being sorted into Gryffindor." Blair asked making Nolan smirk and look up.

"I am definitely so will Albus. I know that Freddie and Louis will be up for and I bet Dominique and Rose will fancy it as well." Nolan spoke excitedly. "We could sneak out onto the quidditch people and I could invite some other people I know as well, help you get to know everyone?"

"Yeah that sounds good. Can you let people know and arrange details whilst I pop upstairs?"

Nolan nodded with a grin before turning to everyone and asking if they wanted some fun. Blair snuck off in the other direction and purposely chose to climb the wrong stairs. She knew that Nolan would never invite James and from the sounds of it a little fun would do him good despite what he wanted so Blair decided to take things into her own hands. At the top of the stairs was a corridor identical to the one at the top of the girls stairs. She took a guess at James's room being the one behind the seventh door since hers was the sixth. As she threw open the last door she hoped that it was only James within the room and luckily she was right. Sat on his bed directly opposite the door was James Potter. He looked up shocked.

"Oh it's you." He said obviously struggling with what to say.

"Yeah it's me." Blair replied suddenly struggling herself with what to say.

"Did you need something?" He asked politely placing down the book he had been reading when Blair had burst in.

"Yeah actually I just wanted to let you know that we are going to sneak out and have a few drinks if you want to come? I didn't want you to miss out since you are up here." Blair asked after composing herself slightly. She even managed to send him one of her smiles. She saw James visibly swallow.

"Umm no thank you, It's after curfew now and I don't really want to get in trouble." He replied not looking Blair in the eye.

"Oh come on Potter, surely we won't get caught otherwise Nolan and your brother wouldn't have agreed would they." Blair tried but James didn't look like he was going to budge. She glanced round the room quickly looking for something that would help her convince the boy. She had to be careful here, she didn't want to do what Nolan had said they had done and push him further away. She noticed the huge stack of books on his bedside table and decided to take a gamble. "Plus I heard you're the one to talk to about charms?" He looked up. "It's my favourite subject; I want to know about the course, could you tell me about it?

"Uhh yeah I guess." He started but Blair interrupted.

"But you will have to come with me tonight because I have other people to meet and talk to as well." She said sending him another smile. James frowned looking like he was struggling to make up his mind.

"Fine okay I will come but if we get in trouble you will owe me." He said making Blair smirk.

"Good boy Potter, see you down stairs in five yeah?" Blair told him quickly before walking out the room, not giving him the chance to say anything else.

* * *

><p>AN – Right so what do you think? I'm not completely sure about this but wanted to get it out there and get other people's opinions.


End file.
